The assignee common to this application previously proposed a positive electrode for nonaqueous secondary batteries having an active material layer containing, in addition to an active material, a compound represented by LiNi1-xTixO2 (0<x<0.7) (see patent literature 1 below). A nonaqueous secondary battery having the proposed positive electrode is able to supply a large quantity of lithium to the negative electrode active material in the first charge so that the irreversible capacity is reduced, which leads to improve charge/discharge cycle characteristics.